Helsinki
by LeeLooAmbre
Summary: Un petit OS pour commencer parce qu'en fiction c'était trop court. C'est un échange de lettre entre Drago et Pansy au sujet des sentiment de Drago pour Hermione. Je me suis inspiré de la chanson de Julien Doré et Mélanie Pain.


C'est ma première histoire alors il ne fait pas être trop sévère. Je suis désole mais il doit surement il y avoir plein de faute d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas de Beta, d'ailleurs si vous voyez des fautes dite le moi . C'est inspiré par la chanson Helsinky de Julien Doré et Melanie Pain, d'ailleur j'ai mis des passage de la chanson.

J'espère que ça vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Bisou

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J. sauf mon histoire ^^

_Helsinki_

_20 Février 1999_

_Amie,_

_Voici ma première lettre de notre nouvelle adresse du nord d'Helsinki. Je ne saurai trouver de mot, pour te dire à quel point, je suis navré pour tout le mal que j'ai dut te faire. Ne m'en veux pas mais je n'ai (pas) su résister à ses yeux, ils sont comme deux lacs de chocolat dans lesquels tu ne peux pas sortir. Tu sais que je suis parti pour lui faire plaisir, cela lui tenait tant à cœur, cette ville qu'elle a toujours voulut visiter. Alors je n'ai put lui refuser cet unique souhait, elle me donne tout son amour et moi je ne peux lui donner plus que des geste de douceur. Jamais je n'ai prononcé ces mots, que elle, elle me dis avec tant de facilité, ces trois mots que je crois, je n'arriverai jamais à sortir. Elle, qui ne me demandera jamais ce que je ne peux lui donner, qui me réconforte lors de mes frayeurs nocturne. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais aimé, mais comment ne pas l'aimé ? Elle donne tout son temps à des personnes qui en ont besoin, ainsi que son amour qu'elle porte pour tous les enfant dans l'orphelinat dans lequel elle est bénévole. Je sais qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle aimerai que je lui fasse un enfant, mais je ne peux faire ça, je ne pourrai m'engager de la sorte_

_Je ne sais pas si tu te rappel la dernière chose qu'on s'est dit ? Toi et moi ?Moi je m'en rappel très bien, tu étais énervée parce que je ne voulais pas t'accompagner faire les boutiques, tu ne comprenais pas que je veuille simplement rester avec toi, juste à parler. Je pense que maintenant, tu comprends mieux pourquoi je voulais être qu'avec toi. Un dernier moment d'égoïsme envers toi. Pardonne moi encore d'être parti sans rien t'avoir dis, mais je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu aurais essayer de m'empêcher. Je dois te laisser, Hermione va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre._

_A bientôt mon amie._

_ Drago._

...

_15 Mars 1999_

_Ami,_

_C'est bon te lire, crois moi. Ma rancœur pour toi, c'est évaporé dés les premières lignes de ta lettre précédente. Tu le sais très bien, je ne suis jamais arrivé à t'en vouloir bien longtemps. J'aurai tant aimé que tu me le doses, car même si j'aurai essayer de t'empêcher de partir avec elle, j'aurai put profiter de cette dernière journée en ta présence._

_Depuis ton départ, j'ai beaucoup de compagnie, que ce soit pendant les fêtes aristocratiques ou lors de simple soirée. Pourtant je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seule._

_Tu me fais l'éloge de ta chère et tendre, que tu ne pense pas mériter, mais c'est plutôt l'inverse. Tu dis que elle ne te demandera jamais de lui dire que tu l'aime, c'est surement parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle sait que tu ne devrais pas l'aimer, que tu ne l'aime pas. Tu es un sang pure et elle une sang de bourbe, vous en devriez même pas vous parler. Elle essaye de te détourné de ce que tu aurai dut être, de l'époux que tu devrai m'être._

_Oserai je un jour d'avouer que j'en veux à Hermione, d'avoir su te garder._

_A bientôt_

_ Pansy_

__...

_23 Avril 1999_

_Amie_

_Toi seule comprendras les mots qui suit. Je me déteste un peu plus chaque jour, de la privée du bonheur qu'elle pourrait avoir avec un autre homme, qui lui, j'en suis sur, pourrai lui offrir. Toute ces nuits où elle s'offre à moi sont, comme des offrandes faites à Dieu que je bafouerai._

_Je m'en veux de devoir faire semblant de sourire, je m'ennuie dans cette ville qui n'ai pas la mienne. Tu me manques, tu me manques, et ma vie faite d'excès aussi, je n'ai vraiment rien appris de mes erreurs passé._

_Je sais que je ne remplis pas du tout ma fonction de mari en étant parti avec elle, mais quand je suis avec elle, je ne suis plus le même homme. Quand je suis seul par contre je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me détester car je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer. Pour m'enfuir je suis le roi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Hermione, je lui en déjà tellement fait voir de toute les couleurs que je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à me faire pardonner, lorsque je me rendrai compte que j'ai besoin elle._

_Tu sais très bien l'effet que ca fait, quand une personne devient ta drogue personnel et que tu n'arrive plus à te passer de lui, c'était comme toi avec Blaise. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de lui, mais je me pose plein de question en ce moment et je me demande ce que lui m'aurai dis. Il m'aurait surement passer un savon quand j'aurai fait allusion à m'en fuir._

_Il t'aurai aussi engueulé quand il aurait su que tu pense que je vaux mieux qu'elle juste à cause de mon sang. Sache que même si elle est dite de sang « impure » son amour pour moi la rend encore plus pure que 'n'importe quel ange de ce Dieu moldus. Moi je suis leur antéchrists Azazel, le démon._

_A bientôt mon amie._

_Ps : Raconte moi un peu des nouvelles de notre monde._

_Drago._

...

_29 Mai 1999_

_Ami_

_C'est troublant de lire ces mots là. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu aurai sité Blaise comme modèle. Tu m'étonnera toujours mon ami. Arrête de te morfondre sur ton cas. Il faut regarder le choses en face mon cher, tu as toujours étais un lâche, depuis tout petit, c'est un fait. Maintenant la question n'est pas de savoir si tu es un lâche ou pas, c'est de savoir si tu es heureux, si tu as envie de rester avec elle, dans cette ville glacé. Quand je lis tes lettres, je suis glacé, comme si le vent d'Helsinki soufflé jusqu'ici bas. Il faut que tu fasse un choix, mais j'ai l'impression que ton choix est déjà fait car comme tu le dis elle est un ange, elle te donne tout ce qu'elle peut et que tu ne retrouvera plus jamais avec une autre personne. C'est ainsi la vie, des fois on ne tombe pas amoureux de la personne qui faudrait. Je pense que c'est ton cas et le sien aussi par dépits, car ça vous est tombé dessus comme ça, et maintenant vous êtes lier, même si ça me fait du mal de le dire. Essaye d'être heureux pas pour toi mais pour elle, je me mets à sa place et je pense qu'elle doit ressentir toutes tes hésitations._

_Tu te rappel de la fois où j'avais casé un des tes précieuse balai ? Moi je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier, c'est ce jour la où j'ai compris que tu avais des soucis avec tes sentiments pour les autres. Au cas ou tu ne te rappel plus je te mets le passage le plus important, bien sur c'est l'endroit où je te supplie de me pardonner._

_« - Comment je peux me racheter ?_

_- Offre moi le soleil. Un garcon en temps normal t'aurai demander un balais mais je ne suis pas un garçon normal. Au revoir Pansy._

_- Non fais pas ça s'il te plait._

_- Là est le problème, je ne fais pas moi , je défaits. »_

_A la suite de ça j'ai mis trois semaine pour que tu me reparles. Alors que Granger, elle , il suffit qu'elle te fasse un sourire pour que tu lui pardonne, il l'aura fallut un mois pour comprendre tout ce qui se trame dans ta tête , à moi il m'aura fallut seize ans. Tu le sais que je ne crois pas à la destiné mais elle aurait presque put m'y faire croire._

_Oserai je t'avouer que j'en veux à Hermione, d'avoir, elle, su t'aimer._

_A bientôt._

_Ps : Il n'y a rien de passionnant dans notre plein de faux semblant._

_ Pansy_

_..._

___1____ septembre 1999__  
_

_Mes démons jusqu'ici m'ont suivi à la trace. Je n'arrivais plus à la regarder, je ne peux plus rester ici, tant de souvenir de nous heureux se défilent sous mes paupières. Je n'ai plus aucun moment de répits. Ma tristesse n'a pas de fin et je ne pourrai plus jamais revoir mon Amour. Si j'aurai su que la perdre m'aurai apporté autant de souffrance j'aurai encore plus profité d'elle. Je suis glacé mais cela est dut plus à la peur qu'au froids._

_Il y a peut je l'embrassais et la regardais pour la dernière fois dans ce lit que nous aurons partagé pour un ridicule moment, maintenant il n'y a plus l'ombre de celui que je ne suis pas, me narguant de ce que j'aurai dut être._

_D'ici peu je rentrai à Londre, je rentrai chez moi._

_Par pitié viens me chercher à l'aéroport moldus dans trois jours. Je ne veux pas être seul, et tu es ma seule amie._

_ Drago_

__...

_2 septembre 1999_

_Ami,_

_C'est bon de lire c'est mots là, car depuis ton départ, j'ai cru crever de froid, comme si le vent d'helsinki souffalit jusque dans mes draps._

_L'amour n'a pas de gare et s'envole de ça et là_

_Oserai je un jour t'avouer que j'attendais ces mots._

_Cher ami à bientôt._

_ Pansy_

...

Au début quand Pansy le vit descendre de l'avion, son sourire illuminé tout l'aéroport mais quand il fut en face d'elle et qu'elle put s'apercevoir de ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, elle déchanta. Maintenant elle s'en voulait pour les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait envoyé. La douleur lui avait fait prendre dix ans d'un coup, mais en même temps cela n'est t'il pas normal de prendre un coup de vieux quand on perd pour toujours la seule personne qu'on a put arriver à aimer ?

« - Drago, aller viens on y va. Donne moi ça le temps qu'on sorte de l'aéroport.

- Non je veux la garder près de moi. Et c'est pas ÇA.

- Drago, c'est plus elle. Ce que tu tiens c'est rien, ce n'est qu'une urne, ce n'est pas Hermione.

- Pour toi ça n'est qu'une urne mais pour moi c'est la seul chose qu'il me reste d'elle. Alors je vais garder cette urne dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive pour qu'on aille vidé ses cendres en mer.

- Drago...

- Tais toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitier, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est Hermione et ça tu ne peux pas me le donner. »

On retrouva Drago trois semaines après être rentré, dans son manoir. Il avait pris un poisson, pour mourir tout en gardant dans sa main le pendentif dans lequel il avait mis un peu des centres de Hermione. Il avait fait ça pour quelle soit toujours avec lui et près de son cœur, mais même avec ça, sa peine n'avait put être attenué et il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sa vie sans son Hermione, qu'il pensait ne pas avoir assez chérie lors de son vivant.


End file.
